Demand for in-home data and telephony services has grown dramatically in recent years and is expected to continue to increase. Accordingly, providers of data and telephony services have sought to design and deploy broadband networks with increased delivery capacity. One broadband technology that has become particularly popular, for example, is digital subscriber lines (DSL). As demand for DSL service has grown, service providers have needed to build out infrastructure for providing DSL service. One aspect of DSL network maintenance that has proven particularly cumbersome is provisioning of DSL services. Generally, in order to provide service to a customer, numerous network elements need to be configured to create a communication path, which may be referred to as a permanent virtual circuit (PVC), from the customer through the DSL network to an Internet service provider (ISP) or network service provider (NSP). Processing an order for DSL service and configuring the network elements to create the PVC is often referred to as “provisioning.” However, delays and failures associated with provisioning are often experienced because the process involves numerous computerized systems, configuring many network elements to establish a PVC from the end user to an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) or internet protocol (IP) network, and configuring still more network elements to complete the PVC through an ATM/IP network to an ISP/NSP. Therefore, quickly identifying points of failure in processing an order is essential for efficient operation of a DSL network and to meet customer expectations. The fact that such transactions are becoming increasingly high in volume and are often processed by multiple network components further complicates the provisioning process. As a result, current broadband provisioning and activation techniques are hard-pressed to efficiently manage all inbound and outbound communications to ensure delivery of messages in sequence.